This invention relates generally to building structures, and more particularly to building structures having rafter framed roofs.
As is known in the art, building structures are often provided with multiple roof structures, having roofs of different elevations and pitches. Generally, in order to provide a roof structure for such a building, it is required to provide interior carrying beams and support columns for each one of such roofs at each one of such levels. While this solution is an adequate solution for many applications, it does unnecessarily increase the cost of the building by requiring the use of expensive support columns and load carrying beams to support each one of such roofs at each elevation level. Further, the use of support and carrying beams in such a structure present interior obstructions which restrict the size and layout of rooms. Further still, the amount of open space between the floor and the ceiling is likewise restricted by the use of interior support columns and load carrying beams restricting location of stairways and head room in stairways. Further still, in some buildings it is often desired to provide an atrium. An atrium is generally considered to be an aesthetically desirable feature in certain buildings such as large houses. However, with interior support columns and load carrying beams required to join roofs of different elevation and pitch, for example, construction of an atrium where the two roofs join is difficult.